The Song of Our Hearts
by Inumaru12
Summary: 10 drabbles set to music.  Kross/Raguna slash/guy-on-guy, some angst and mentioned slash...Enjoy and please review :D


**Warnings:** Guy-on-Guy relationships, some mentions of sex, some bad words, angst, etc.**  
>Pairing:<strong> Kross/Raguna**  
>Rating:<strong> T

**Inumaru12:** First off, this pairing needs more love…and I am willing to take that challenge-it's for the good of man! Second, I love this meme. Seriously, last time I did it, I had so much fun. I hope you enjoy them as much as I do!

**1Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**1) "Animal I Have Become"- Three Days Grace**

Raguna stared at himself in the mirror, the moonlight causing a glare and making his reflection even stranger then it was. Who was he, what was he becoming? Or…What had he become? He closed his eyes from the pain of the questions he asked himself. He thought he knew who he was but every time he thought he got closer to the answers he just got further and further from the truth.

A dark rage filled him, causing him to punch fiercely at his reflection. His reflection was shattered and his arm was now bleeding. Who is he?

**2) "M1 A1"- Gorillaz**

Raguna ran around town, calling for the town people. Screaming himself hoarse, but no one answered his frantic callings. Where was everyone? Finally, tired and scared, the brown haired boy slumped to the ground in defeat. Why was everyone gone? Why was he all alone?

Raguna had never been so scared as he was now. He didn't want to be alone…the loneliness was killing him already. Finally, just as he thought he was going to snap, a voice called him.

"Raguna?"

The boy looked up and saw Kross. Never had he been so happy to see the dark haired man.

**3) "Far Away"- Nickelback**

Kross looked towards the gate, waiting for him to return. Erik, seeing his gaze gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry; I know that the young man will return soon." He said sure of himself.

Kross nodded, but continued to look toward the gate.

Days went by and Raguna didn't return and Kross was growing worried. While Erik tried to assure him that he'd be fine, Kross grew more and more frantic. It wasn't until the gates suddenly opened and Raguna walked past them that Kross finally smiled.

**4) "Somewhere Only We Know"- Keane**

There was a spot on the lake that was rarely visited. No matter what season, hardly anyone used it. One day that changed. A young boy found it and found the secluded feeling of it rather peaceful and soon enough the next day he brought a friend with him there.

Every Sunday, after the young man was done with his farm he would go with the older man towards the spot and the two would just enjoy the sun and the peace and each other. Holding Kross' hand, Raguna smiled up at the sky.

**5) "Little Of Your Time"-Maroon 5**

Raguna was always busy. Kross didn't complain though, even though sometimes he really wanted to. His younger lover was always working on his farm, or off fighting monsters in dungeons. He put so much effort into his work that he often fell asleep before the dark haired male could get any affection. Kross wished he put that much effort into their relationship.

**6) "99 Red Balloons"-Nena**

Kross blinked at the mass amount of balloons Raguna had. There had to be at least a hundred, and they were all tied around the smaller boy.

"K-Kross! Help! I'm gonna float away!" The younger male flailed in a panic and reached for Kross with both hands as the boy did indeed start to float into the sky. With quicker reflexes Raguna had ever seen on the older male, Kross had grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him against him to stop him.

After popping several balloons, Raguna sighed in relief.

"Thanks Kross…Uh, you can let go now."

**7) "Hummingbird Heartbeat"- Katy Perry**

The young man didn't understand why his heart beat up so quickly whenever Kross was around him. Why couldn't he be normal and like a girl? He knew that Mist liked him, but he just couldn't see her as anything but a friend. Instead, every time Raguna saw Kross he heart gave a little jump. Every time he spoke, Raguna felt like he had lost his voice. And when Kross tounched him…Oh Goddess, he just craved more.

Raguna knew, even though he tried to deny it…

He was in love.

8) **"Jigga What/Faint"-Jay-Z and Linkin Park**

The first time they had sex was rough. Raguna had always imagined that his first time would be gentle and loving but there had been nothing like it. A drunken Kross had taken him home and when he had started a bit of heavy touching on him, he hadn't stopped it.

It hurt, and not just the physical pain (oh god, that had hurt too much too) but the emotional time. He had always had something of a crush on Kross and to have his love intrest break so many barriers at once, it just broke him.

Kross was passed out and Raguna grabbed his clothes and left, forcing himself to go through the pain. He didn't go to see Kross for the next couple of days, and luckily he could use the excuse of the new season starting.

A tear slid down Raguna's face as he lay in bed one night. He didn't think he could trust Kross anymore, and that killed him.

**9) "Smile"- Uncle Kracker**

Kross' favorite thing about Raguna was his smile. It was like a thousand suns shining brightly to him. So many different smiles that Raguna had, it was amazing. He had happy smiles, sad smiles. Confused ones and smirks. Sometimes smug grins made it on to his face, and face splitting grins

But by far, Kross' favorite smile was the one Raguna only gave to him. His "I love you" smile.

**10) "Bad Romance"-Lady GaGa**

All the girls said it would end in disaster. They said that there was no way a guy like Raguna would be able to stay long with a guy like Kross. They said it was a bad romance. The days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months and eventually years and they were still going strong.

Soon the girls went from disapproving to approving. While they still were jealous that Kross got all of Raguna's attention, they could see the love between the two and knew better then to interfere. After all, they had seen what had happened to Bianca after the stunt she had tried to pull. No one wanted that again, so instead they let them be.

And they were happy that way.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** I have no idea where all that angst came from, lol. Anyway, please leave a review. I might write some drabbles/one-shots about this couple if I got the time! :)


End file.
